


Red Base couch cuddles

by Kyebladegirl3



Category: Hi5 Studios, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing with, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm just bad a writing, I'm just bad at most things, I'm sure this is bad but I thought it was cute and fun to write, M/M, OOC, Short, also ending kinda sucks but I didn't know where to go with it, my life anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyebladegirl3/pseuds/Kyebladegirl3
Summary: One of the great things about Hi5 red base was the common area because when you spend hours editing a video sometimes you need to get out of an office chair and the common area had an actually comfortable couch, so that's where Woods thought the best place would be to try and get a bit of work done





	Red Base couch cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title isn't great but I couldn't think of anything  
> Also I haven't really wrote anything for years

One of the great things about Hi5 red base was the common area because when you spend hours editing a video sometimes you need to get out of an office chair and the common area had an actually comfortable couch, so that's where Woods thought the best place would be to try and get a bit of work done, and he actually managed to get some done for about five minutes before Gunner decided to set right next to him, like any closer and he be in his lap  
"Have you heard of personal space my guy?"  
"I've heard of it" Gunner says while laying his head on Woods' shoulder  
Woods rolled his eyes although not truly annoyed  
"The entire couch is free and you decide to set practically in my lap"  
Gunner shrugs "You're more comfortable"  
"Well I can't argue with you there" Woods smiles before returning to his work  
"Don't you have work to do too?" He ask breaking the comfortable silence  
"I've got to wait for Conner to get done with a GG shoot" Gunner replies with a yawn "So it should be another twenty minutes or so"  
Woods just nods before returning to his work but he notice Gunner close his eyes and a moment later his breathing evens out meaning he must have fallen asleep  
Woods tries to work on his laptop but he doesn't want to move and wake the man next to him, he puts his laptop next to him and turns to look at Gunner asleep on his shoulder, he really is a beautiful man, even with that mop of hair on his head and sleeping he just looks so peaceful and calm  
Woods can't help it he leans in a gives a soft small kiss to the other man  
Gunners eyes flicker and he smiles  
"You know you probably shouldn't be napping at work" Woods says quietly and softly  
"I could be if you didn't wake me"  
"You just looked to adorable not to though"  
Gunner rolled his eyes "You're ridiculous"  
"Only for you my guy"  
"That didn't even make sense"  
"Doesn't have to" Woods says pulling his laptop back onto his lap  
"I should head to orange base and met with Conner" Gunner says standing  
"If you had to met Conner there, then why were you here in red base?"  
"Because I went to blue base and Sam said you were here"  
"Aw Gunther, how sweet" Woods teased  
"Shut up" Gunner said and kicked at Woods' foot " But seriously I probably should be going"  
Gunner turned to leave  
"What no kiss goodbye?" Woods called after him "And you came all this way"  
Gunner turned back  
"This is the last time I try to be sweet to you"  
Gunner said before leaning down to give Woods a quick peck  
"No it's not" Woods smiled  
Gunner smiled and rolled his eyes before walking out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Also big thanks to my sister for inspiring me to write not only this but fan-fiction in general


End file.
